Social networks allow members to connect with each other and share information. Some social networks allow members to engage in social selling over the network. Social selling is a method of a member developing connections over a social network with an aim to foster the connections into business relationships. For example, a member of a social network may make several connections with other members over the social network and later send inquiries to the other members for buying or selling products.
Activity over a social network can be tracked in order to gain insights regarding social selling activity. For example, one or more scores can be generated based on a member's social sale interactions with other members. Social sale interactions may include offering to sell products and offering to buy products and connecting with other members that buy and sell products. Additionally, a score may include contextual social gestures, such as “liking” a post, retweeting a post, following another member, and so forth. Based on these scores, a social network can gain insight to a sales sector that a member is affiliated with and a personal brand that the member is trying to build and market using social selling. For example, a member of a social network may use the social network to connect with other members (connections) and subsequently inquire whether the connections are interested in buying a product. Information can be collected not only about the contextual interactions that the member is using to engage the connections, but also the interactions of the connections on the social network, including responses to the member's interactions.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.